


A Delay Will Do Ya

by Lookagingerpanda



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Airports, Amy is an awkward bean, F/F, Hope is a suave little shit, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookagingerpanda/pseuds/Lookagingerpanda
Summary: Amy somewhat frantically shuffled through the first part of the airport, checking her bag, going through TSA, and getting on the shuttle to take her to the International Departure Terminal.
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thinks will get explicit in next chapter so bare with me.

As the car came to a halt at Terminal C once again Molly and Amy exchanged another sad glance. 

“You’ll call me once a week.” Molly stated.

‘“Of course. More than likely Thursdays because apparently that’s going to be my day off.”

“So that’ll be your calling day.”

“Yep. I’ll call you, Mom and Dad, Ms. Fine,”

“Basic hot girls.” Molly interjected.

“Yeah her too- wait no- I will not be. She-she’s not actually interested in me. She was just being nice and returning my clothes. She was probably dying to say something snarky to me about puking on her.”

“And fingering her butthole.”

“That is THREE times today! If you say it one more time you’re only getting a monthly call!”

“Okay, okay fine. But seriously you think she was just being nice?”

The redhead nodded her head vigorously. “Duh. No way she’d actually want to hear from me on a weekly basis. Hell she probably wouldn’t want a monthly text.”

“What was on that little piece of paper she gave you again?”

“Her number… and a poem she wrote.” Amy couldn’t help but smile as the words danced through her head.

“And was this poem saying, ‘Fuck off nerd don’t ever talk to me again?’ No it pretty much said call me and PS when you get back from Botswana let’s bang.’” Molly made a scissoring motion with her hands and stuck her tongue out.

“Scissoring isn’t real Mo-”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” The brunette groaned getting out of the car. Amy followed suite, once again feeling nervousness in her chest as she grabbed her duffle bag. When she turned around Molly wrapped her in a tight hug. Amy relaxed and returned it. “You’re going to make a difference out there. No, you’re not going to be a disappointment and you’re going to save these women from lions and provide them with free and accessible products for their periods. You’re going to crush it.” 

“Thanks Mols.” The ginger whispered hugging her friend tighter before letting her go. Molly stepped away and watched Amy until she was out of her sight before getting back in the car. She took out her phone before she drove off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy somewhat frantically shuffled through the first part of the airport, checking her bag, going through TSA, and getting on the shuttle to take her to the International Departure Terminal. She hopped off the shuttle knowing that if she walked as fast as she could she would get to her gate with a minute to spare before boarding closed. As she hustled to her gate she slowed her pace noticing that most of the seats were occupied. Confused she realized she hadn’t looked at a departure screen since entering the airport. She glanced up looking for her connecting flight to New York. She rolled her eyes. Her flight had been delayed five hours. She quietly groaned and walked over to her gate at a snail’s pace, picking a place on the floor against a wall facing outward to the other gates so she could people watch.

She let herself fall back against the wall with a soft thud as she sighed. She could have spent five more hours with Molly. Hell she could have gone home and spent a few more hours with her mom and dad. Though maybe this was for the best. Saying goodbye to them was tough and she honestly hadn’t given herself time to decompress. She couldn’t help as she thought about it let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She was going to miss them so much and she worried that she wouldn’t be able to make any friends. She knew no one could hold a candle to Molly but hoped that someone could help fill that hole. As she further allowed herself to feel these emotions more tears sprang from her eyes. Not wanting to draw too much attention to herself she brought her knees up to her chest and let her head rest on them. She sniffled and blindly reached into her backpack for some tissues.

“Missing your wife already nerd?” A sarcastic voice came from above her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Missing your wife already nerd?” A sarcastic voice came from above her. 

Amy jolted up so quickly that she banged her head on the wall behind her letting out a frightened squeak. Her eyes darted around worried that she had drawn attention to herself. No one had appeared to notice, all of them face down in their screens with headphones on. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them they wandered upward. The path started at a pair of beat up white Chucks followed by tanned legs adorned with mid thigh jean shorts and a comfy looking mint green t-shirt that said “Nope” across the front came next. Finally she made her way up to plump lips that were graced with a smirk and settled on a set of espresso brown eyes that were looking back at her intensely. Her mouth fell open slightly and her mind went blank. Nonetheless Amy tried coxing words from her lips. 

“Uh-hei-ah-how...wha-duh-um…” Amy looked down hoping she would be able to formulate a word. She took a deep breath. “Hi.” She said quietly. She looked back up at her amazonian counterpart who had stayed as she was, only the smirk had grown just a bit.

“Hi nerd. Glad your command of the English language has stayed the same. Mind if I join you?” Hope nodded to Amy’s right. All Amy could manage was a nod. Hope playfully rolled her eyes and sat down leaving only centimeters between their shoulders. She shrugged her stachel off and looked at Amy. The redhead glanced from Hope, to her hands, to her backpack, back to Hope racking her brain for answers as to why Hope was even here and what to say to her. Before she could get her mouth to work Hope spoke. “To give you a little more time to try and remember how to speak let me tell you why I’m here.” Her voice was sarcastic but had an oddly gentle and sweet tone to it. “I’m doing the basic hot girl thing and backpacking around Europe for two months. The night of graduation my shitty dad found out I got a full ride to NYU and decided that he’d try and buy my love and asked if I wanted to go anywhere as a graduation present. And after thinking about it I decided to let him think he could buy me and told him I wanted to go to Europe to explore our heritage. I told him that I wanted to be there for two whole months. He didn’t even bat an eye and said yes. He had me send all of the links to the flights, hostels, and whatever else I needed to go.” Hope glanced over and smiled warmly at Amy whose mouth was once again slightly opened.

Amy was shocked. “Y-you were able to get all of that done in just a few days?” 

Hope’s smile grew. “Yep! I’ve wanted to do this since I was a kid and have had my path planned since junior year. I just never thought I’d be able to go. So I have my flight to Chicago in two hours and then New York and then to Hamburg.”

“So your first stop is Germany. Are you going to try and make it to every country or stay thereish?” Amy asked trying not to stare at Hope’s lips. One of the things that had been occupying her mind since the night before graduation was how she had messed up so terribly with Hope. She also couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt capturing her lower lip between her own and though it was brief how good their bodies felt pressed together. Poor Ling-Ling almost lost his other eye the night following Hope dropping her clothes off. Amy felt her face starting to flush at the thought. “Or I guess I should be asking whether you’re only going to countries of our heritage because that could be coo-”

“Amy.” Hope said with a gentle firmness resting her hand on Amy’s knee. Their eyes met and Amy felt embarrassed.

“I’m sorry.” She said trying to look away. But before she could get too far Hope gently grabbed the girls chin turning her face to hers. The brunette paused only for a moment to allow their eyes to meet again before leaning in and planting a kiss on the shorter girl’s lips. Amy froze for a moment before melting into the kiss. It was brief but it somehow calmed the redhead. 

“You don’t need to apologize for being cute ya nerd. Whether you were aware of it or not, I’ve watched you rant and ramble since middle school. I’m used to it. Now do you want to hear my plan?” Amy nodded and smiled. 

“So all I really have packed are about a week’s worth of clothes, some toiletries, a tent, some camping gear, and my three favorite books. Once I’m in Hamburg I’ll spend the first few days or so getting adjusted to the new time zone and exploring the city. My Omi and Opi were childhood friends there and their families both decided as tensions grew in Berlin that they’d probably be safer immigrating to America. After those first few days in Hamburg I’ll start my treck to Pompeii. My mom’s family has ancestry in ancient Pompeii. I’ll be stopping in cities and towns that my family has connections to and other places that I’ve wanted to see since I started looking into this. I’ll be hiking part, hitchhiking some, and public transport for a small part. All together the way I planned it, I should make it in a month and three weeks.” Hope glanced over at Amy who looked very impressed by the whole ordeal.

Amy’s mind was racing. Hope was so casual about the whole thing. But she wasn’t necessarily surprised by it. Hope had that worldly traveler air about her. “Hope that’s amazing. I can’t believe- well I can believe- that you’re doing something so cool! I bet you’re going to learn so many amazing things about your heritage and yourself and just become so worldly. Also I’m sorry I meant to say this earlier but congrats on getting a full ride to NYU. I had no idea.” 

“Well that policy of ours kind of kept our academic futures a secret.”

“And I mean you were also too scary to really have a long conversation with.” Amy froze. She couldn’t believe she just said that. She heard Hope let out a little half laugh. It sounded similar to the one that she let out right after the first time Amy kissed her.

“Damn nerd. It didn’t think you had another zinger in you.” Hope’s tone was surprised but didn’t show any signs of anger. “You’re not wrong though.” Amy looked over at Hope who was already looking at her. “I was a bitch to everyone to keep them at a safe distance.” Hope glanced down. “Though looking back I wish I had been nicer to certain people. I wish I could have been brave like some people too.” She snuck a peak at Amy giving a weak smile. “I really admire you Amy. You just lived as yourself the entire time we were in middle school and high school which is crazy to me because I worked so hard to hide myself. That’s why I was always so cruel.” Amy winced at the word. 

“I was jealous of you. Even before you came out I was jealous because you were so different and you really didn’t seem to care. And then you did come out and the jealousy just like seethed in my at times which just made me pay more attention to you.” Hope’s face stirred with a mixture of guilt and nostalgia. “So that’s why me being so ‘honest’ ramped up after you came out. Part of me was so jealous but another part of me just wanted your attention and wanted to get to know you so I could figure out what gave you the courage to do that. I was just really bad at expressing that.” Hope buried her face in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

Amy took hold of Hope’s hands and placed them in her lap while scooching closer until the girls’ shoulders were touching. Their eyes locked and Amy’s heart skipped a beat. “Well you know me now and I’m happy you do. It took a bit and there were bumps along the way but here we are. I think back about times I could have said something to you. But I was just too nervous and if I’m being honest with myself most of my reasoning wasn’t that you were scary. I just couldn’t make my brain work around you most of the time. I’d look at you and I got so nervous because you’re just so beautiful I couldn’t make my mouth work.” 

“You probably could’ve made it work if you had thought about the geometry of it.” Hope said cocking an eyebrow. Amy turned a deep shade of red while her eyes found something on the ceiling.

“I-I-um- well-I’ve uh- I’ve worked on my- um- geometry recently so-”

“You have?” Hope's voice dripped with intrigue. 

“Y-yes. I have. Just for um- science-”

“For science? Science of what?” Hope questioned in a breathing tone.

“Hmm-uh- the science of- uhh.” Amy stopped trying to talk when she felt Hope’s mouth up against her ear.

“Want to show me how much better your geometry’s gotten?” Hope’s emphasis on ‘geometry sent shivers down Amy’s spine and her brain into a tail snip. Her heart was pounding in her ears but there was something bubbling up in her.

Amy stood up abruptly and grabbed her backpack leaving Hope scrambling trying to grab her own satchel. 

“Amy I’m sorry-” Hope couldn't finish her sentence because Amy pressed her lips to the taller girl’s. Amy stayed close to the taller girl and took a hold of her hand.

“There are gender neutral bathrooms here and I know where they are. Let’s go.” Amy’s voice was hushed and calm. Hope looked into her eyes and they burned with the same confidence from the night before graduation. Hope nodded her head and let Amy guide them through the airport. Their hands gripped to one another as if they’d be separated forever if they let go. Down a flight of stairs, up an elevator, through a hallway, door one more flight of stairs, and there were three single gender neutral bathrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving you on another sort of cliff hanger I know. It's my favorite thing to do to be honest. I'm working away at the E part of the explicit rating. It'll hopefully be out by Sunday and Tuesday at the latest. Not sure if there will be any chapters after or if I'll wrap it up in 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late. And turns out there will be more than three chapters. Sorry for the confusion! Grad school fucks up my day.

“There are gender neutral bathrooms here and I know where they are. Let’s go.” Amy’s voice was hushed and calm. Hope looked into her eyes and they burned with the same confidence from the night before graduation. Hope nodded her head and let Amy guide them through the airport. Their hands gripped to one another as if they’d be separated forever if they let go. Down a flight of stairs, up an elevator, through a hallway, down one more flight of stairs, and there were three single gender neutral bathrooms.

Without missing a beat Amy walked up to the one on the left and knocked. After a few moments went by she opened the door dragging Hope in with her, not even looking to see if anyone was watching them. Amy spotted a changing table and pulled it down putting her backpack on it. Hope followed in kind placing her satchel on the changing table. The girls finally looked at each other after Amy had turned around from locking the door. The air in the room had grown thick with tension. Both girls were looking the other up and down.

It felt like minutes had gone by before Amy closed the gap between the two girls pushing Hope against the wall and kissing her hard. She was ready to show her how good she had gotten at geometry. For a second Hope forgot how to breathe as Amy took the lead wrapping her arms around Hopes waist causing their hips to grind together. Hope returned in kind by slinging one arm around Amy’s neck and shoulders and brought the other to her cheek. She ran a finger over the redhead's ear causing her whole body to twitch. Hope smirked into their next heated kiss taking her thumb running circles over Amy's ear. 

A noise Amy had never made before escaped her lips flying into Hope's mouth. Amy was losing concentration with every rotation of Hope's thumb over her ear. The urge to rip Hope’s shirt off was growing stronger as did the slightest bit of frustration that her lesser known erogenous zone had been found so quickly. Hope’s other hand drifted from her shoulder up the back of her neck to her other ear and gave it the same treatment as the other. Amy’s knees shook and she let out a moan breaking the kiss. Their eyes met and both had lust swirling just under the surface. Hope hummed and smirked triumphantly being able to see Amy twitch and moan under her fingers. Her original intent was to let Amy take the lead but feeling Amy shake under her touch was intoxicating and she couldn’t help but take over. Amy could have her turn after.

“You-you-a-a-a-aren’t-” Amy couldn’t find words. Hope quirked an eyebrow, continuing the playful torture and waited patiently, enjoying her smaller counterpart’s struggle. “pl-playing f-f-far.” Her last word turned to a moan as Hope let go of Amy’s right ear moving it to her hip as her lips found the available ear. She dragged her lips down slowly breathing out of her nose. Amy’s nails dug into Hope’s waist trying to keep herself steady but couldn’t help but roll her hips into Hope. Hope was able to stifle the gasp trying to escape her lips as she repeated the motion over Amy’s ear once again. In one swift motion Hope switched their positions pinning the smaller girl against the wall keeping a tight hold on her hip. She hummed into Amy’s ear and gently blew a puff of air.

“I don’t play far.” Hope whispered. She chuckled and began planting kisses along the ear, every so often nipping at the tender skin. Amy’s knees nearly gave out from all the sensations happening.

“Hope.” Amy’s voice was breathy and urgent. Amy couldn’t help but roll her hips trying desperately to get friction against her. “Please.” Amy’s body couldn’t stop moving and her mind was racing. So much pleasure was coursing through her. “P-p-p-please.” Hope grazed her teeth over Amy’s earlobe causing her to bury her face in the taller girl’s neck to try and suppress her moans that were growing louder.

“Man, we sure seem to be having a rough time staying quiet.” Hope hummed still up against Amy’s ear. “I guess I can move a little faster.” She slowly moved her hand away from the redhead’s left ear and very slowly moved it down her neck and shirt until she reached the hem.

“Arms up nerd.” Hope mumbled, waiting for Amy to release her hips. She felt her counterpart let go and decided that she would give her ear a little break. She took a step back letting go of the redhead whose arms were up. Hope’s smirk turned to a wicked smile as she very slowly took the shirt off. Once the shirt had been tossed on the changing table Hope soon did the same with Amy's bra. 

For a moment the taller girl just took in the sight of the shorter girl. She was beautiful and all her's. Hope leaned in kissing Amy fiercely wanting to communicate without words how gorgeous she thought the redhead was. She lightly dragged her nails over Amy’s stomach and up to her breasts, finding her nipples and rolling them between her fingers. The smaller girl gasped and moaned under the amazon’s touch wreathing and rolling her hips.

As Amy's moans grew more frantic, Hope soon gave up her plan of continuing the slow tortuous route as her desire to make the redhead cum grew. Hope left one last searing kiss on Amy's lips before taking a slight step back. She looked down at the girl's pants. Before Hope could ask, Amy gave her the answer she so wanted to hear.

"Please Hope." The need in Amy's voice sent Hope over the edge. She kissed the shorter girl hard once again while fumbling with the button on Amy’s pants. She finally got it undone and made quick work of the zipper. Just as she was about to get to where she had wanted to go since the night in the other bathroom she felt Amy tugging on her shirt. The taller girl broke the kiss and looked at the shorter one with concern.

“Are you okay? Should I slow down?” Hope asked gently.

“No.” Amy said spacily, tugging at Hope’s shirt. The redhead pouted and tugged again at the shirt. “Off.” She said, unable to form any other words. Her head still reeling from everything Hope had done. Hope smirked but complied with the request taking it off in one fluid motion, tossing it onto the changing table with everything else. Before Amy could say anything about her bra Hope took that off as well. The amazon felt a rush of nervousness as Amy’s gaze fell on her. “You’re so gorgeous.” Amy whispered. 

Hope couldn’t help blushing. Her heart rate skyrocketed as she once again closed the gap between the two girls having their lips meet for a brief moment before allowing her hands and mouth to wander. She moved her lips down Amy’s neck. Gaining a little cognition back since her ears were free from torture, Amy moved her hands up Hope hips to her breasts. She cupped them as Hope nipped at her neck. The taller girl gasped under the touch as Amy rolled her thumbs over her nipples. She continued the motion, switching directions and applying more pressure. Hope’s gasps quickly turn into moans making Amy hum triumptly. The taller girl’s gentle nips and kisses soon turn into bites and lips latching to skin, leaving a jumble of hickies. She needed to take control back.

Hope moved her mouth quickly to Amy’s right ear sucking on the lobe and breathing out through her nose, sending Amy’s mind once again into a tailspin. 

“F-f-f-f-fuck Hope.” The smaller girl hissed out feeling her knees shake again. Worried her knees would give out she reluctantly ceased her teasing of Hope and grabbed a hold of Hope’s hips once again. She buried her face in the amazon’s neck as her ear was once again smattered with kisses and nibbles.

“Are you ready?” Hope whispered gently against Amy’s ear. She felt Amy’s head nod yes against her. Hope’s left hand roamed upwards to Amy’s breasts as her right traveled the short distance south. She didn’t bother trying to pull anything down as she slipped her hand under the waistband of Amy’s underwear finding that she was very excited. The taller girl hummed into the shorter girl’s ear satisfied and turned on that she had been the cause of all the excitement. She gently grazed her fingers over Amy’s clit. The smaller girl’s hips jolted and she let out a moan. Hope’s confidence grew at the response and with more pressure and precision she rubbed the sensitive bud with two fingers. 

Amy's arms flew up around Hope's neck, clutching her tightly. Hope smirked against the smaller girl’s ear. Amy’s hips were thrashing no longer caring how loud she was being. Hope quickened her pace lightly squeezing the redhead’s clit between her fingers every few strokes making her moan Hope’s name. Amy’s breath was becoming more ragged with every stroke so Hope decided it was time to use her geometry skills, moving her two fingers lower tracing over the redhead’s entrance. 

“Hope pleeease.” Amy choked out. Hope moved her lips away from Amy’s ear finding her lips. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips as she slid her middle finger inside. Amy gasped and Hope froze breaking the kiss. “N-n-no it’s okay. I-I just wasn’t expecting it to feel so good.” 

Hope opened her eyes to find Amy already looking at her. The taller girl kept her eyes on the shorter girl while she moved her finger out ever so slowly before pushing back it. She watched gleefully as Amy’s mouth slacked and her head tilted back moaning. She repeated the action but this time Amy’s hips rolled. Hope took the hint and moved her finger a little faster. Soon the rhythm was set and Amy was coming undone. Hope moved her left hand away from Amy’s breasts grabbing a hold of her hip to keep her steady. She slipped another finger in and began curling her fingers upwards causing Amy’s to almost scream out in pleasure. Hope captured her lips muffling a bit of the sound. Amy moaned Hope’s name in between kisses too many times to count as Hope nimble fingers continued to curl up hitting Amy’s G spot.

“Hope I-I-I’m s-s-s-so close.” Amy could barely speak, her mind and body flooding with pleasure. 

Hope decided she’d take it one step further as she felt her counterpart’s walls begin to convulse ever so slightly. Amy was very very close. Hope moved her thumb up to Amy’s clit allowing their current movement to dictate the motion of her thumb. Amy tightened her grip on Hope’s neck screaming her name. Their bodies moved together perfectly. This definitely was better than Nick’s party.

“H-H-H-Hope. I-I-I’m-” Amy couldn’t eek out the rest of her words as her walls closed in around Hope’s finger. Amy’s body shook pulling herself to Hope as close as she could. She tucked her face into the taller girl’s neck moaning and swearing loudly. Hope kept her pace for a few moments before slowing down allowing Amy to ride out the orgasm. Her fingers came to a stop when Amy began to quiet down. 

Hope took her fingers out slowly causing Amy to twitch a bit and squeak. Hope's other hand cupped Amy's face. She tilted it up and brought the shorter girl into a long gentle kiss. As the kiss ended Amy opened her eyes just in time to see Hope sticking her fingers in her mouth. Amy's face turned crimson.

"Hope." Amy said embarrassed. 

"What?" Hope shrugged. "I wanted to see how you taste." She winked at Amy who was throwing herself into the taller girl's chest to hide how red her face was. Hope chuckled and wrapped her arms around Amy tightly. She brought a hand to the top of the other girl's head and ran her hand through the red hair. She kissed the top of her head gently. "You're so fucking cute." She mumbled softly. 

“Hope that was… was…” Amy’s mind was still coming down from the high. She looked up at the taller girl, her cheeks still red from everything Hope had just done.

“Was it okay?” Hope asked suddenly becoming self conscious. 

“Okay? Are you kidding? That was amazing. I-I didn’t think… I’ve never had an orgasm like that before.” Amy’s cheek grew redder and she looked away. Hope smiled down at Amy and pulled her into a deep kiss.

As Hope was breaking the kiss, she felt Amy wrap her hands waist pulling closer. When she opened her eyes Amy was looking at her intensely. The smaller girl smirked and pulled herself to the taller girl to her so her back left the wall. A sneaky grin crept across Amy’s face as she quirked an eyebrow at Hope.

“Time to show you my geometry skills.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission here and my first time writing in quite some time so I welcome any and all feedback.


End file.
